


All I want for breakfast

by Mysterious_Matters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, LGBT, Love, Mornings, Nudeness, Pancakes, back story, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Matters/pseuds/Mysterious_Matters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny starts the morning in the best way she possibly could: With Luna, the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I just wanted to put in here that I have not written in a Very. Long. Time.  
> The drabble isn't very conversational, but I'm just experimenting.  
> Please don't expect anything great from this. I just want to add more to the Ginny/Luna tag because we are lacking the Linny and f/f stories.  
> Feel free to comment and criticize.  
> I don't know if this is a one time thing, or i'll drabble a little more.

The light beaming in through the window was almost blinding. Sheets twisted like tree trunks and hair sprawled, mixing the rich red hair with the fine blonde. Tangles of limbs, and resting eyes slowly waking from dreams. Ginny stirred, as the beams of sun creeped through the linen curtains and strained her vision with pure white light as she lowly opened her eyes. There was a subtle smell of bodies, coffee and vanilla surrounding the room, making Ginny to inhale and feel contentment buzz throughout her.

Turning her head to the left, the sleeping body beside her make a small smile appear on her face. The blonde hair of this other girl curtained around her naked body, sheets pulled down to her waist and her eyes were closed, face relaxed. Luna looked simple, but she radiated. The beams made her hair glow, and the sun emphasized her delicate pale skin.

This, Ginny thought to herself, is how she would like to wake up every morning.

Removing herself from the maze of white cotton sheets, Ginny toed out of the room. Her body was bare, but the summer morning was sincere and made her body feel like it was being caressed by warmth. The kitchen, Ginny found to be an organised mess. Spell books were piled atop of cooking books, pots and pans that mismatched hung from the ceiling over the polka dot stove, or were stacked on the window ledge. It was small, but it was home.

A flick of her wand made the kettle yawn that turned into a steady growl as it got to work, and two teacups dawdled out of the cupboard, as if they were just waking themselves. Ginny leaned over the kitchen sink to gaze out of the window and thought to herself about her situation. For the past two weeks, Ginny had been living at Luna’s house after leaving her old shared house with Harry for good.

It wasn’t bitter between them, and the separation was for the better. They found that young love didn’t last, in some situations. It slowly seeped away, leaving two people who were no longer enraptured with each other, but two people who still loved each other and didn’t have the heart to hurt another, until it became unbearable. Harry left the house a couple of days after their revelations of feelings, and Ginny stayed in the house for months. However, the haunting of old memories became suffocating, and a few days after realising she could no longer bare to even look the walls of the building, Ginny packed her bags and took up Luna’s offer to stay at hers for a while after many late night meet ups in the Leaky Cauldron. Luna came with comfort, but also discrete looks and lingering hands on other hands. Ginny had never cheated on Harry, the though was offensive as the man had loved her and she had loved him.

However, Luna appeared when things were getting rough, and she acted like a crash mat for Ginny's emotions.

It became clear to Ginny that she and Harry had surpassed their time together. When the kisses were pulled away a moment too soon, and the space between them on the couch could fit another person between them. Ginny called to Luna for advice, they were friends with rare visits to each other. At first, it was pure comfort for Ginny. But then she started to notice the feeling in her chest when Luna would caress her hand for support, or the way she licked her lips when concentrating on what Ginny said, and the unbearable urge to place her lips to hers.

Soon enough, Ginny confronted Harry, and she was pleasantly surprised to find his feelings reciprocated. Even if it did break both of their hearts a little, they couldn’t help but feel glad.

Then the first kiss happened between Ginny and Luna on the first night of Ginny moving into the cottage. A beautiful homely place that sat on the beside the coastal front of Dover. A nervous aura buzzed around them, as the secret desperation of each other’s bodies were no longer taboo, but now free and ready to be theirs in less than a finger space. It was Luna who started bravely first, by taking Ginny’s lean fingers and pressing them against Luna’s face, her own fingers curling on top of the other girls and her deep breaths faded as she enclosed the space and lightly touched her lips on the others.

It knocked Ginny breathless.

She couldn’t help but think about the difference between the way she felt when she kissed Harry. Kissing Harry was like a comforting hug. It was knowable, it was easy but it was passionless. Kissing Luna. Well, Kissing Luna was rediscovering the universe and all the stars in the sky. Kissing Luna was like every part of your body begin charged by electric currents. But whilst it sent her senses crazy, her pulse racing and her body hot, it was also overwhelmingly familiar. Like the currents knew to be in her body, and her lips solving the last piece of the jigsaw.

It took a single kiss, for it to occur to Ginny, that this was what she had been searching for. She finally found it. That night continued as gentle, and shy. The meeting of bodies, tumbling limbs and tracing fingers. It was all so new, but it was known. The feeling was still there. Within the two weeks, Ginny had learnt more about Luna than she’d ever expected to know about anyone. She had never been happier.

She was so far away with her thoughts, she hadn’t realised a warm arm slip over her stomach, and another cradling over her shoulder until a soft kiss was pressed against her freckled cheek.

“Good morning” Luna’s voice was quiet and croaky, as if she had woken moments ago.  
The feel of her naked body pressed against Ginny’s body caught her words in her throat and made a shiver spiral from her finger tips to her toes.  
“You know” Ginny said quietly, “you will be the end of me”, she had never meant something so seriously.

A small giggle landed on the nap of her neck, causing another shiver to rebound through her.  
“Then, I shall end you with kindness,” a kiss trailed to the side of her neck, “with love”, getting further up until Luna’s lips were pressed against Ginny’s ear “and lots of great sex” she whispered fiercely.

An outward groan escaped Ginny’s mouth, her fingers curled in self-control. “Piss off, I’m trying to make breakfast” she managed to choke out.  
Luna laughed loudly and let go so Ginny could turn. Her eyes feasted when she did, on the dainty thin body in front of her. Sleep sat in the corner of Luna’s puffy eyes, and her hair was now knotted into a bun that slouched on top of her head, her wand stabbed through it. Asleep or awake. Tired or lively. With any emotion or action, she was beautiful.  
  
She was always going to be beautiful. “So” she managed to tear her eyes away from the splendor that was Luna, and opened the green wooden cabinet. “We can have pancakes or pancakes” her eyes searched as her stomach let out a complaint of hunger. “Or…. Pancakes”.  
Ginny tiptoed to take the flour that sat on the top shelf. “That’s our only option?” Luna’s voice questioned with a tone of amusement.  
Turning round, Ginny bared a wide smile to Luna. “I just really want pancakes”.

An unmissable roll of the eyes came from the blond witch and a nod of agreement.

And so the morning began in an affair of exploding flour, pancake mix splattering the floor, coffee cups being refilled within every fifteen minutes or so and tender kisses on busy lips or full mouths.

The result of the morning ended up back in Luna’s white oak bed, just as they started. The quilt beneath them, tangling in limbs as they moved against each other in a calm attack of kisses. Ginny took a minute to pull away when she was propped about Luna.  
Taking a moment to value her view of Luna with blushed cheeks and engorged lips.  
“Holy shit, you are so beautiful” her words slipped before she could think. Luna turned even pinker, from the compliment before pulling Ginny back into a more fighting and needing kiss than before.

This, Ginny thought, is how she could spend every day of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me @homosirius on twitter  
> yes it's a very gay @


End file.
